Corazón Gitano
by Liath Bennet
Summary: Edward Cullen y Bella Swan crecen juntos, manteniendo sus recuerdos del otro intactos cada vez que se encuentran lejos. Él la espera, conciente de la promesa hecha años atrás. ¿Qué le pedirá al regresar? One - Shot


******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******

* * *

**

**Corazón Gitano.**

**_España 1825_.**

Una mujer danzaba alrededor de la fogata, en el medio de un claro. A su alrededor, los carromatos se esparcían por diferentes lugares, a oscuras, puesto que sus ocupantes estaban pendientes de la fiesta. Gritos, risas, palmas se oían por doquier.

Más allá de la línea de los árboles, un niño observaba curioso la escena, escondido, con temor a que lo vieran. Los hombres del pueblo le habían advertido sobre aquellas gentes, le decían que tuviera cuidado, que se alejara, pero todo esto solo excitaba la curiosidad. Por eso, dejó la seguridad de su habitación descolgándose por la ventana, y buscó por el bosque, siguiendo el sonido. No les temía, puesto que estaban en las tierras de sus padres y sentía su segura protección.

De repente, una niña lo vio, desde lejos, y le susurró algo a un hombre que tenía a su lado. Éste frunció el ceño, y dirigió la vista hacia el lugar señalado. Al verse descubierto, el muchacho dio unos pasos al frente, mostrándose. El hombre, al reconocerlo, sonrió y lo alentó a seguir.

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – dijo con su estruendoso vozarrón . La música paró, y todos se giraron. La mujer que anteriormente danzara, se les acercó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Pero si es el joven Cullen! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, pequeño?

Edward Cullen, de tan solo 8 años, tomó coraje para hablar.

- Sentía curiosidad de conoceros. Todo el pueblo comenta sobre ustedes.

-¿Y qué es lo que dicen? – le preguntó el hombre.

- Cosas malas. Dicen que debemos mantenernos lejos de ustedes.

Una sombra cruzó los rostros antes tan animados.

- ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes miedo?

- No, jamás lo tendría. Mis padres siempre hablan muy bien de vuestro pueblo.

- La generosidad de Esme y Carlisle Cullen. Estamos muy agradecidos de que nos permitan estar en sus tierras cada vez que venimos. Eres bienvenido.

Edward sonrió.

- Mi nombre es Reneé – le comentó la mujer que había hablado antes -. Él es Charlie – señaló al hombre risueño -. Y ella es nuestra hija Isabella – la niña que lo había descubierto se le acercó con timidez.

- Un placer señorita – le hizo una reverencia, que hizo sonreír a la pequeña -. Puedes decirme Edward.

- Yo soy Bella.

_Nunca usé un antifaz_

_voy de paso, por este mundo fugaz,_

_no pretendo parar,_

_dime quién camina, cuando se puede volar._

**_España 1830._**

Corrían por el prado. Lo había descubierto el día que su prima Tanya había llegado de visita y huyó para evitarla. Le tomó la mano y la arrastró consigo. Se había quitado el saco y los zapatos, y al igual que ella, disfrutaba de la sensación de la hierba bajo sus pies. Reían de todo y nada. Eran los mejores amigos. Y a pesar de no verse en cinco años, su amistad estaba intacta.

_Mi destino es andar,_

_mis recuerdos son una estela en el mar,_

_lo que tengo lo doy,_

_digo lo que pienso, tómame cómo soy._

**_España 1840._**

- Edward.. ¿qué te sucede?

Veía a través del ventanal de su habitación. Diez años habían pasado desde que la viera por última vez. La extrañaba. A pesar de estar separados por tanto tiempo, su recuerdo seguía intacto, al igual que el deseo de tenerla a su lado. Su madre estaba sumamente preocupada, puesto que cada día languidecía un poco más, su padre ya no sabía que hacer. Y sus hermanos, por otro lado, trataban de animarlo cada vez que lo veían así, pero ya no encontraban una manera de alegrarlo, ya que sabían perfectamente lo que le pasaba.

- ¿Es por Bella, verdad? – dio en el clavo Esme.

- Aun no han vuelto... Deberían estar aquí. Siempre están – lo decía mas para sí mismo, que para su madre.

- Cariño... Pasaron diez años. Es muy probable que estén en otro lado, son sus costumbres.

Su hijo la miró.

- Me lo prometió. Prometió que volvería, sin importar dónde estuviera, ella regresaría.

Esme Cullen suspiró y lo tomó del hombro.

- Si te lo prometió, entonces estará pronto con nosotros. Saben que son bienvenidos.

_Y va liviano, mi corazón gitano,_

_que sólo entiende de latir a contramano,_

_no intentes amarrarme, ni dominarme,_

_yo soy quien elige cómo equivocarme,_

_aprovéchame, que si llegué hoy me puedo ir mañana,_

_que soy gitana,_

_que soy gitana._

Esa noche, unas luces aparecieron en el horizonte. Edward despertó sobresaltado, y corrió al balcón. Oteó el horizonte, tratando de descubrir qué sucedía. Las luces subían y se agitaban, como fuego, y entonces comprendió. Se vistió deprisa, tomó su caballo, y cabalgo raudo hacia el claro. A medida que se acercaba, podía oír la música fluyendo de panderetas, tambores y palmas. Mujeres cantando en un idioma tan viejo como el tiempo mismo, y ropas coloridas, que aparecían y desaparecían según el movimiento de la danza.

En el centro, alrededor de la fogata, una joven de cabellos castaños bailaba al son de la música, riendo y saltando. Sus manos en una pandereta, su camisola roja flotando a su alrededor, a juego con la falda. Descalza como siempre, con la tobillera de plata que él le regalara hacia mucho tiempo.

Se giró y lo vio, parado entre los árboles, con una mano en las riendas, y la otra apoyada en un tronco, como la primera vez. Le sonrió, soltó su instrumento, y corrió hacia él, que soltó a su caballo, sonrió como nunca antes y la tomó entre sus brazos, apretándola, listo para no dejarla ir jamás. Se separaron lo justo para besarse, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. Edward profundizó el beso, mientras ella lo tomaba de los cabellos. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Bella lo condujo lejos, sin soltarle la mano, hacia la espesura del bosque.

- Creí que ya no volverías – le confesó.

- Te lo prometí, ¿verdad? – respondió ella a su vez.

La apoyó contra un árbol, con la boca cerca de sus labios.

- Te amo, más que a mi propia vida.

- Tanto como yo a ti – lo besó de nuevo, profundo, demostrándole la realidad e intensidad de sus sentimientos. El besó se hizo más demandante, provocándoles un escalofrío. Él se sentó, y la llevó consigo.

Las manos de Edward palparon la piel de su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos. Le acarició los muslos y los apretó al sentirla suspirar. Pasó sus labios en una suave caricia alrededor de su mentón, recorriendo el camino anteriormente hecho por sus dedos. Succionó el pulso que corría desbocado por la fina garganta, y sopesó sus pechos entre las palmas abiertas, rozando un pezón con el pulgar hasta endurecerlo. Ella lo imitó, chupando la garganta de su compañero, tirando de su camisa, haciendo saltar los botones. Se la quitó a la vez que él desataba el nudo de la camisola femenina, dejando ante su hambrienta mirada los pezones endurecidos a causa de la brisa y de sus toques. Bajó la cabeza, dispuesto a probar aquello que se le ofrecía tan gentilmente, succionando, lamiendo, apretando la cintura de Bella para calmar su propio corazón, que le pedía más.

Ella se levantó y se despojó de la falda, quedando completamente desnuda ante Edward. Mientras éste respiraba pesadamente, lo ayudó a quitarse el pantalón, y lo que había quedado de camisa, logrando una corriente de fuego líquido en sus venas al estrecharse, sentir piel con piel, por primera vez.

La recostó en la hierba y la besó con pasión en los labios, batallando con sus lenguas, succionando con desesperación. Una mano se filtró entre sus cuerpos desnudos y se acercó a ese rincón secreto que ella tenía entre sus piernas. Encontró su pequeño botón de placer y lo torturó, moviendo uno de sus dedos sobre él sin piedad, para introducirlo de golpe después. Los gemidos que Bella emitía cada vez se hacían más fuertes, se aferraba con ambas manos a la espalda de Edward, clavándole las uñas y dejándole su marca.

Quiso imitarlo, por lo que tomó su miembro entre los dedos y comenzó a masajearlo, disfrutando la textura, la suavidad, y la dureza que se hacía cada vez más firme. Su amante gemía sin control, hasta que no pudo soportarlo y le apartó la mano. Se colocó entre sus piernas, y la tentó, acariciando sus pliegues, introduciendo a penas la punta para luego quitarla. Isabella gruñó de impaciencia.

- No juegues.

Él rió. Un sonido puro, masculino, vibrante, que la llevó al límite. Enredó las piernas en su cintura, y lo empujó hacia abajo, hasta que quedó completamente enterrado en su interior. Un jadeo salió de sus labios. Ella siseó por la punzada de dolor que la intromisión causara, lo que provocó que él se detuviera, para mirarla con preocupación.

- No pasa nada. Estoy bien – contestó a su pregunta silenciosa.

Para demostrarle que hablaba en serio, lo jaló de los cabellos y lo besó con firmeza. Edward se rindió con un gemido y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, tratando de liberar la tensión de su cuerpo, deseándola cada vez más, acariciando todo lo que sus manos y labios podían alcanzar.

El interior de Bella se contrajo al llegar a su liberación, llevándolo consigo.

Se quedaron abrazados, jadeantes pero felices.

- No sabes cuánto te amo – declaró Edward -. No puedo vivir sin ti.

- Eres el aire que necesito para respirar – le respondió -. Jamás te alejes, por favor.

Ambos sabían lo que ella pedía. Quería que la siguiera, que se convirtiera en gitano, dejando todo atrás. Sintió miedo, porque era demasiado lo que pedía, y él también lo sentía, pero sabía sin quién no podría vivir.

- Jamás – y la besó, sellando su promesa.

_Tómame y vamos_

_que la vida es un goce,_

_es normal que le temas,_

_a lo que no conoces..._

_Quiero verte volar..._

_

* * *

_

_**Hola! se me ocurrió esta historia el domingo, y la tenía dando vueltas en mi cabeza, asi que decidí darle forma de una vez, antes de qye que me persiguiera por toda la eternidad.. jaja**_

_**Ojalá les guste! =)**_

_**Espero sus comentarios..!**_

_**Besos!  
**_


End file.
